Natsumi Hinata's Gas Problem
by Josuke
Summary: Jeez who knew she'd have trouble with gas?


Natsumi Hinata was enjoying a nice summer day, with not a cloud in the sky. Keroro was doing his usual business, building Gundam models and such. Fuyuki was off, doing God knows what. Giroro was in his tent, improving his weapons with modifications and petting his kitten. Dororo was getting ignored, Tamama was practicing his death...ball?...and Kururu was in his lab doing some sort of "work." All was well, until Natsumi started feeling bad in her stomach area. "Ouch, my stomach is really cramping up.." She decided to get up to get some sparkling water, because she just assumed it might be a sour stomach. She chugged down the water, and went outside to get some fresh air. She sat down in a folding chair and sat there for a few minutes hoping it would go away. No luck there. "Man what the hell? I didn't eat anything bad...did I? She shrugged and sat there. Giroro came out of his tent wondering what was up. "Hey Natsumi, what's the matter? Someone messin with ya?" Natsumi replied, "No it's nothing Giroro don't worry about it. Giroro turned away, "Fine jeez." He started walking away and said to himself, "Pekoponian women are so hard to understand...why back on Keron if you asked a girl for a... Natsumi interrupted him by saying, "Please Giroro I don't wanna hear about your sex life." Giroro mumbled something silently and walked away. As he approached the door Natsumi felt something in her stomach. It wasn't a throw-up kind of feel, it was more...gas like. "Oh no," Natsumi said as she lifted up her leg and let out a big raunchy fart that echoed through the air. The sound and smell lingered and she knew Giroro heard it, and she was right. Giroro turned around with a surprised look on his face. "J-jeez Natsumi was that you?" "Yeah.." Natsumi replied embarrased, "it was." Giroro smiled and said, "Ha I knew there was something wrong, I could tell by the look on your face." "Anyway do you need me to get you anything?" "No I think I'm..." *PHFFTAHGGGFH* fine." Giroro shrugged, "Alright suit yourself, your the boss." Giroro started walking away for the second time, when Natsumi yelled to him, "Actually there is something you can do! Giroro ran back over, "yeah what is it?" Natsumi told him while blushing, "well my mom is coming soon, and if she hears or smells anything coming from my butt, she's going to think I have some sort of bowel disease and will take me to the doctor, which is my LEAST favorite place to go, so..." "...you want me to stand in front of your butt so the smell doesn't linger around the area, correct? "Natsumi was surprised he knew what she was going to say, "yeah how'd you know?" "I had a feeling that it was similar to that." "Soooo you'll do it?" Natsumi said excitedly. "Yeah sure why not." Giroro said acceptingly. "Alright~" Natsumi said as she proceeded to get on her knees in a doggy position to waft the gas towards Giroro's face. Giroro got in position behind Natsumi's round, plump ass. He was already overwhelmed by the size of her ass, he wasn't sure how bad the gas was going to be, but boy he was in for a treat...or maybe not... "You ready, bud?" "Uhhh..." Giroro didn't know what to say he was so mesmerized my her ass moving side to side. That was soon broken by the sound of her ass making a foghorn noise that almost broke the glass because of its frequency. The smell was so unbearable to Giroro, that he started coughing and his eyes were watering. He started rolling on his back while coughing and crying. Natsumi smiled, "Oh that's an even better position, nice!" She then postioned and sat straight on Giroro's face, her asscrack right on his...well he doesn't really have a nose but if he did that's where it'd be. She then started releasing fumes that were so pungent that the flowers that her mother planted earlier in the month, now wilted because of the smell. "Whew..you doing ok Giroro?" Giroro manged a thumbs up sign, but it was soon brought down by another gassy fart, that created a brown stain on Natsumi's underwear. Natsumi got up for a sec to take off her panties, and then went back down again to presume her gassy state. "ugh.." she lifted up her leg and let out a large tuba-like fart that made her blush with pleasure. *PHFFT* *GHHGGPHTTTYPT* "mmmm I think that's the last of it." At that point Giroro was brain dead, and laid there knocked out with sockets that retreated back into his head. Keroro decided to come up and see what's going on. As he walked to go to the backyard he ran into Natsumi who was bear-butt naked. She walked up to her room ignoring Keroro as she passed him. "What the?..." He walked out to the backyard and saw Giroro laying there as if he were dead. "AH!" Keroro ran over to him, "Corporal what happened...tell me!" Giroro managed out a few words, "I don't think I like Natsumi anymore..."

THE END


End file.
